


[Podfic] Oh Dear God They're Multiplying

by MistbornHero



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Robin, Batfamily (DCU), Dimension Travel, Gen, Oral Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, batkids, the batkids land in the Robinless world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Cut to this universe’s Batman finding a gaggle of people ranging from early teens to their twenties dressed in weird costumes smoking in a crater. Not to mention a few of them have bats on their chest. This Batman never had a partner outside of Alfred so when they try to explain who they are it doesn’t go great because Batman can’t even imagine working with one kid let alone six.Written by hyperactive-lectiophile
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] Oh Dear God They're Multiplying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I HAD A WEIRD AND/OR AWESOME IDEA FOR A BAT FAMILY STORY.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/572863) by hyperactive-lectiophile. 



> this is my first notfic thing? hope it works!  
> I kinda want to try one where I ramble of my own ideas but that'd turn awkward super quick, maybe if I do it with someone else lol  
> but this????? This is amazing!!
> 
> There's some rambling by me, which you'll hear if you go past like minute 25 and some mistakes at the end? idk

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:36:48 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (37 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/batmanohdeargodtheyremultiplying)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i6nxsonzzypdcvv/%5BBatman%5DNotFic-OhDearGodTheyreMultiplying.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vHb5q_jgRe5cUfG0ZtLxoAe6w0YA2wwO/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Oh dear god they’re multiplying._](https://gaymantle.tumblr.com/post/182815023698/i-had-a-weird-andor-awesome-idea-for-a-bat-family)
  * **Author:**[HyperactiveLectiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactiveLectiophile)
  * **Music:**[Coming Home - Sheppard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YwQ8vn6_dw)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine)



  



End file.
